


Eyes on the Assets Fanart

by rhregal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhregal/pseuds/rhregal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart done for the SQ Big Bang. Art for fanfic "Eyes on the Assets" by ellabell. Thank you ellabell for writing such an amazing fanfic and inspiring this work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes on the Assets Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellabell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellabell/gifts).



My submission for SQBB Sept 2015.


End file.
